


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVI: True Love's First Kiss

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [16]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The big day has finally arrived for William and Sofia! Then, the Big Easy may not be able to handle four NCIS teams AND the crew of the Ambassador as they fight the A.I.C.!





	1. Book One: Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVI: "True Love's First Kiss" _

by William "Blissey" Raymer

 

BOOK ONE

Based on the Disney Channel/Disney Junior television series _Sofia the First_

Created by Craig Gerber

 

BOOK TWO

Based on the CBS Television Studios television series _NCIS_

Created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill,

_ NCIS: Los Angeles _

Created by Shane Brennan,

_ NCIS: New Orleans _

Created by Gary Glasberg

and _Hawaii Five-0_

Developed for Television by Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci

Based on the original television series Created by Leonard Freeman

 

"Queen Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series "The Scarlett Saga"

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: All remaining episodes in this series where the “Key power evolution” storyline is included will be split into two books, as this story is.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Book One of this story will feature the Fifth Doctor as portrayed by Peter Davison on _Doctor Who_ from 1982 to 1984 (and the 2007 Tenth Doctor charity telethon vignette “Time Crash”), while Book Two will feature the "War Doctor" as portrayed by the late Sir John Hurt in the _Doctor Who_ 50th anniversary television special "The Day of the Doctor" (first transmitted on November 23rd, 2013). However, like the previous Neo Doctors in this series, the Neo-Fifth Doctor and Neo-War Doctor will retain all of the knowledge and experiences of every one of his incarnations.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 3: The “Supervisory Special Agent William Raymer” character seen in this story is meant to be the player protagonist from the Nintendo 3DS version of the _NCIS_ videogame. Events from that game's story will be referenced throughout this story, so it is recommended ( _ **but not absolutely necessary**_ ) to have played the game first.

 

HISTORIAN'S NOTE: Book Two of this story takes place shortly after the events of the _NCIS: New Orleans_ episode “Sleeping with the Enemy,” or specifically during the two-week administrative leave that SSA Pride and his team were placed on during the Department of Homeland Security mole investigation. This story supposes that the _NCIS_ episode “Family First” (in which DiNozzo learns of Ziva's death and his and Ziva's daughter Tali [and which aired on the same night as “Sleeping with the Enemy”]) occurred at the same time.

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 

_The_ Ambassador _arrived in the Unaligned World of Supergirl. At first, their mission was supposed to be about ensuring that Kara Zor-El (or Supergirl) did not learn that her adopted sister, Department of Extra-Normal Operations Agent Alex Danvers, killed Kara's aunt Astra with a Kryptonite sword._

_However, shortly after the_ Ambassador _'s arrival, William learned that D.E.O. Director Hank Henshaw (actually a Martian named J'onn J'onnz in Henshaw's form) had been removed from his position and that he and Alex were arrested and packed for transport to Project Cadmus, a classified governmental organization that dissected aliens so that their abilities could be copied for human use._

_After working with Kara and acting D.E.O. Director Lucy Lane to liberate Alex and J'onn, the crew of the_ Ambassador _learned of a Kryptonian signal code-named "Myriad," which could control the minds of everyone in Kara's adopted hometown of National City._

_Along with two rival corporate magnates, the_ Ambassador _crew was able to help Kara break Myriad's control over the citizens of National City. However, the signal was still operative and being made stronger by a renegade Kryptonian so that the signal could eventually overload and shut down the neural systems of every single person on Earth._

 

_With the help of Queen Scarlett and a fleet of ships working for her Army, the_ Ambassador _was able to destroy a damaged Kryptonian prison spaceship that was the source of the Myriad signal. It was then that William and Sofia learned that several Grand Key components--including Sofia herself--had not yet reached their full potential._

_In order to have Sofia reach hers, it became necessary to return to her homeworld for her and William to be married..._

 

 

_BOOK ONE*PROLOGUE_

 

 

In his quarters aboard the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador_ , Prince William of Cinnabar sat, looking over the plans for his and Princess Sofia of Enchancia's wedding. Suddenly, the door chime rang. "Who is it?" William asked as he set down a stylus pen. " _It's The Doctor,_ " an unfamiliar voice said.

"E.R.I.N., confirm," William ordered. " _Confirmed. Identity: The Doctor, fifth incarnation,_ " E.R.I.N., the _Ambassador_ 's artificial intelligence said. "Come in then, Doctor," William said. The doors slid open, revealing a dapper blond-haired man in cricketing whites and wearing a sprig of celery in his lapel.

 

"Good morning, William," The Doctor said. "To you as well, Doctor," William said before yawning. "I'm just a little tired. Spent half the night looking over the accelerated plans for mine and Sofia's wedding."

 

"I can understand how nervous you are about this, William," The Doctor said as William stood and walked over to his room's food replicator. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot," William said. A steaming cup of Earl Grey tea appeared on the replicator pad. "You know, you almost sounded like Captain Picard when you said that," The Doctor said.

"I remember. Your eleventh form, Amy Pond and Rory Williams actually met him on the _Enterprise-D_ when the Borg and Cybermen joined forces," William said. "Yes," The Doctor said. "In fact, it was when I was aboard the _Enterprise-D_ that I started to put two and two together about this ship."

 

William took a sip from the teacup. "And it was that knowledge that led you to suggest the _Ambassador_ as our new ship when our _Enterprise_ was destroyed," William said. "Exactly," The Doctor said. "Well, then, thank you," William said.

" _William, this is Sofia. We're home,_ " Princess Sofia said on the comm. "On our way, Sofia," William said. William and The Doctor exited William's quarters.

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Sofia sat in the command chair as on the viewscreen, the dimensional tides cleared to reveal the World of Sofia the First. "Entering standard orbit, Your Highness," Kelsi Nielsen said. "All right, Kelsi," Sofia said.

 

The turbolift doors slid open, revealing William and The Doctor. "Ahh. Home at last," William said. Sofia turned in the command chair. "It's a shame we can't stay," she said. "I presume that is The Doctor standing there with you."

"You presume correctly, Sofia," The Doctor said. William walked up to and put a hand on the back of the command chair. "OPS, hail King Roland," William said. "I have King Roland on the line," Alex Danvers responded at the Operations console. "Put him through, Alex," William said.

 

King Roland II of Enchancia appeared on the _Ambassador_ 's viewscreen. He was flanked by his wife Queen Miranda and their two children, Prince James and Princess Amber. “Your Majesty, the clock starts now,” William said. “ _Agreed,_ ” King Roland said. The two shared a smile before the viewscreen switched back to Earth.

  
  


“Rangers, with me,” William said. “Ms. Danvers, the Bridge is yours.” Alex stood from her station and moved over to the command chair as William and the Rangers entered the turbolift. “Main Shuttlebay,” William said before the doors slid closed.

  
  


  
  


In the throne room of Enchancia Royal Castle, King Roland sat in his throne and watched as the doors opened, revealing William and Sofia. “Welcome back, William. Welcome back, Sofia,” Roland said.

“Thank you, Father,” Sofia said. Sofia hugged Roland as William smiled. “Yes. Thank you, Your Majesty,” William said.

A Enchancian Royal Guardsman entered the throne room. “Your Majesty, a visitor representing the Scarlett Army wishes to see you,” he said.

  
  


“Send him in,” Roland said. The doors into the throne room opened, revealing a huge bald muscle-bound man with tribal tattoos over most of his body.

“King Roland, I am Kratos. I am here on behalf of Queen Scarlett of Cinnabar,” the man said. “Welcome, Kratos,” Roland said. “What, may I ask, is the reason for your visit?”

  
  


  
  


“Queen Scarlett has assigned me to oversee the security arrangements for Prince William and Princess Sofia's wedding, since Queen Scarlett herself will be one of Princess Sofia's bridesmaids,” Kratos said.

“Very well,” Roland said. “Baileywick, show Master Kratos to the Royal Church so that he can plan the placement of our security forces.”

  
  


“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I cannot and will not accept any assistance from the Enchancian Royal Guard,” Kratos said. “Princess Sofia is a member of the Scarlett Army. It therefore makes sense that the Army be the only security required for her wedding.”

“As you wish, Master Kratos,” King Roland said. “Baileywick, show our guest to the church so he can determine the best placement of the Army's forces.” “Yes, Your Majesty,” royal butler Baileywick said before gesturing for Kratos to follow him.

 


	2. Book One*Chapter One

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER ONE_

 

_Five Days Remaining Until the Wedding_

 

 

In his quarters at Enchancia Royal Castle, William was asleep when a knock sounded on his door. “Uhh. Whoisit?” William said groggily. “ _It's Baileywick,_ ” the voice from the other side of the door said. “ _I have been asked to pass a message on to you from Princess Sofia._ ”

William tied on a robe. “Come in, Baileywick,” he said. The door opened, and Baileywick walked in. “Sofia wanted me to tell you that your quarters aboard the _Ambassador_ have been readied for after the ceremony,” Baileywick said.

 

“In what way?” William said. “Observe,” Baileywick said before handing William an _Ambassador_ data pad. On its screen, images of William and Sofia's new combined quarters appeared. “Not bad at all,” William said. “I should thank The Doctor for his hard work.”

“I also have a message from your aunt, Queen Scarlett,” Baileywick said. “It's on that data pad.” William tapped a few keys on the pad's controls. The images of William's and Sofia's quarters switched to a text message from Queen Scarlett.

 

_William, my nephew--_

 

_As the reconstruction of Cinnabar is complete, I find that I am in need of a Royal Ambassador to Enchancia that could serve as the living embodiment of our two kingdoms' friendship and goodwill. If you are interested, pass a message on to Master Kratos. He'll ensure that the message gets to me._

 

_Queen Scarlett_

 

 

William quickly wrote a letter thanking Scarlett for her offer and that he would take the idea under advisement. He then handed the data pad back to Baileywick. “Breakfast should be ready in half an hour, Your Highness,” Baileywick said.

“Very well, Baileywick,” William said. He then nodded for Baileywick to leave and return to his normal duties.

 

 

Meanwhile, Sofia was in her room, speaking to her rabbit friend from childhood, Clover. “Princess, I am so proud of you,” Clover said. “For what, Clover?” Sofia asked.

“For going off and risking everything to help those you love,” Clover said. “Thanks, Clover,” Sofia said. “There is one thing I need to ask you, though,” Clover said.

 

“Which is?” Sofia asked. “When you get married and go back out there, can I come along?” Clover asked. “Of course, Clover,” Sofia said. “But, there is one thing I need to tell you.”

“What is it, Sofia?” Clover said as he picked up a carrot from the food plate on Sofia's night stand. “William will be able to hear you, so mind your Ps and Qs,” Sofia said with a smile.

 

“How?” Clover said, a mouthful of chewed carrot muffling his voice. “William has an amulet that Scarlett forged and that does all of the things my amulet can,” Sofia said as Clover swallowed the carrot in his mouth.

“Oh, boy,” Clover said. “Still wanna come with us?” Sofia said. Clover thought for a moment, then smiled. “If Crackle says it's all right, I'll come,” Clover said.

 

 

Meanwhile, aboard the _Ambassador_ , Mal sat in the command chair and watched as five vessels from the Scarlett Army came out of a dimensional fold. “We're being hailed,” Alex said from Ops. “On screen,” Mal said.

The familiar image of Scarlett Army Commander Sato appeared on the Bridge viewscreen. “Ambassador _, this is Commander Sato of the_ Amidala. _Who am I currently addressing?_ ” Sato said in introduction.

 

“I am Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, and I am in forward command of the _Ambassador_ with Prince William and Princess Sofia down on the planet below, preparing for their wedding five days hence,” Mal said. “Is the _Bishop_ amongst you?”

Sato shook his head. “ _The damage to the_ Bishop _'s tractor beam and related systems required her to sit this one out, Princess Consort,_ ” Sato said. “I see,” Mal said. “Master Kratos stands ready to receive your security teams.”

“ _Acknowledged,_ ” Sato said. “ _We will begin transports at once._ Amidala _, out._ ” The image of Commander Sato switched back to the Scarlett Army fleet entering standard orbit of Earth.

 

 

_Three Days Before the Wedding_

 

William stood with his groomsmen—Phineas Flynn and stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, Ron Stoppable, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Peyton Leverett III, Flint Lockwood, Lennier, Carlos deVil, Jay, The Doctor and J'onn Jonnz (in his Hank Henshaw form)—on a grassy field near Cinnabar Royal Castle.

“Thank you all for gathering here today,” William said. “Since the start of this mission, you all have helped me to find the things I needed to realize my true potential as Master Yen Sid's Chosen One. I appreciate your help— _all of your help—_ and hope that you can continue to provide it in the worlds yet to come.”

 

 

“William, we're your friends,” Phineas said. “We'll always be there for you,” Lennier said. “Your bravery and compassion are beyond reproach,” J'onn said. “Just keep those in your heart, and you can accomplish anything,” Flint said.

“Thanks, you guys,” William said. “Now, to the reason we are all here today.” William looked down at a plaque that read “In Loving Memory of Marcus Stuart Felchenerow, King of Cinnabar.” William received a sapling from Ferb. He then put it in the ground behind the memorial plaque.

 

 

As Carlos and Jay began to place dirt on the sapling, William took a deep breath, then reached under his jacket to reveal a small vial on a chain. “All living beings are born, live and die. That is the inevitable fact of our existence,” William said. “Although some die earlier than others and by unnatural means, we are all the lesser for their departure.”

William unscrewed the lid of the vial and poured its contents into his hand. A pile of ashes began to fly off of William's hand, propelled by the wind. “These are all that remains of Marcus Stuart Felchenerow, King of Cinnabar,” William said. “May his eternal spirit continue to guide us all.”

 

 

William let the ashes fall out of his hand, the wind spreading the ashes every which way. “Let us now remember friends or family amongst us, who Marcus now travels with,” William said. One by one, each of William's groomsmen named a beloved friend, lover or family member who had passed away.

Finally, William wiped back a tear as he stepped forward once more. “I remember David Edwards, my adopted father. Until this mission began, he was the only father I had ever known. And although I did not get to say goodbye to him, I know that wherever he may be, in whatever company he may keep, he is proud of me, proud of the man I have become...all because of him,” William said.

 

 

From a balcony in the Cinnabar Royal Castle, Scarlett watched the memorial for her father in silence. “You are a lucky woman, Sofia,” Scarlett said before turning to face her. “How so, Scarlett?” Sofia said.

“William is as kind as he is strong,” Scarlett said. “I am sure that my father would have liked him.”

 


	3. Book One*Chapter Two

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER TWO_

 

_The Day of the Wedding_

 

 

In his quarters at Cinnabar Royal Castle, William was up early and examining the final security arrangements for the wedding ceremony. On William's Mobilates, a holographic projection of Master Kratos was speaking.

“ _Prince William, Princess Sofia, the final arrangements for the wedding are in place,_ ” Kratos said. “ _Phase 1: Invitations. Each of those who have been invited to the ceremony have been given one of these to wear at the ceremony._ ”

 

A second projection formed. William found it familiar, as he had found several of those insignia pins throughout the _Ambassador_ when he first boarded her. “ _Each of these insignia pins is based on those used on the_ Ambassador _during her time of service in the Unaligned World of Star Trek,_ ” Kratos continued. “ _Each Army member providing security at the ceremony will have a scanner that will match the ID signature of the pin to the person it was assigned to. Any person whose pin does not match will be denied entry._ ”

“ _Phase 2: Intruder suppression,_ ” Kratos said before the second projection switched to an aerial view of the church. Dots indicated where Army members would be placed. “ _If someone breaches the perimeter, Army security has been granted permission to handle based on the severity of the breach, up to and including lethal force if necessary._ ”

 

 

A knock sounded on the door of his room. William closed his Mobilates and put it back in the holster at his waist. “Enter,” William said.

Scarlett walked in, beaming proudly. “Good morning, my nephew,” she said before embracing William. “To you as well, Aunt Scarlett,” William said. As soon as the embrace was broken, William gestured for Scarlett to sit down in a chair across from him.

 

“Well, today's the day,” Scarlett said. “Any feelings?” “I'm just upset that this was forced on us at this time,” William said. Scarlett cocked an eyebrow, so William explained: “As you undoubtedly know, Sofia and I originally intended to get married only after the final defeat of the A.I.C. To have our plans accelerated as they have been really threw us for a loop.”

“I see,” Scarlett said. “Well, I hope you can set that disappointment aside and just focus on yours and Sofia's happiness today. You two deserve this.”

 

“Thanks, Scarlett,” William said. “In fact, I have a present for you from a member of my Army in the next world you must visit,” Scarlett said. “He couldn't be here today, but he told me to tell you congratulations and that he'll see you soon.”

Scarlett withdrew an _Ambassador_ data pad from the satchel she wore and switched it on. “ _Prince William, I am Supervisory Special Agent William Raymer, Naval Criminal Investigative Service and member of the Scarlett Army,_ ” the image on the pad's screen said.

“ _I am sorry that I cannot be at your wedding today, as there are important matters that I must attend to in my own world. However, I have sent along a present that Scarlett should be handing to you right now,_ ” S.S.A. Raymer said.

 

Scarlett handed William a pair of bullet-proof vests. “ _To protect you from all that your new life together can throw at you,_ ” S.S.A. Raymer said as if in response to William's quizzical look. A voice from out of camera range caught S.S.A. Raymer's attention. “ _S.S.A. Raymer, we're getting a signal from D.C. It's Director Vance,_ ” a voice called out.

“ _Gotta go. See you when I see you,_ ” S.S.A. Raymer said before the camera switched off and the pad's display went blank.

 

“Scarlett, can you send Phineas in here? I'd like to talk to him,” William said. Scarlett smiled, then said, “Certainly.” “See you at the church,” William said before Scarlett left to tend to William's request.

 

William was securing the clasps of his tunic when another knock sounded on his door. “Who is it?” William said. “ _It's Phineas,_ ” the voice on the other side of the door said. “ _Scarlett said you wanted to see me._ ”

“Of course. Come in, Phineas,” William said. The door opened, revealing Phineas—already clad in his tuxedo for the ceremony.

 

 

“Good. Please have a seat,” William said. Phineas sat down in the offered seat. “Phineas, as you know, I have no living male relatives here or in the World of Girl Meets World,” William said to Phineas. “So, I would be honored if you would act as my best man today.” “It would be my pleasure,” Phineas said. “I hope Ferb will forgive me if I say this.”

“Say what?” William said. “William, I know what we're gonna do today,” Phineas said. “Your Highness, let's go get you married. Everyone's down there waiting for you.” William gestured for Phineas to lead him down to the carriages.

 

Once they arrived at the church, William and Phineas were met by one of the Scarlett Army members scanning the badges worn by attendees. He held a scanner to Phineas' badge. On his scanner's display, Phineas' face appeared when the insignia was scanned. “You may enter, Mr. Flynn,” the Army soldier said. “Have a good time.”

“Thank you,” Phineas said. Then, William was scanned. However, no image showed up on the scanner. “Excuse me, sir, but there is no confirmation you are Prince William,” the Army soldier said. “That is because I was not wearing my assigned badge,” William said as he popped off the badge he was wearing and put on another.

 

“Try it now,” William said. The Army soldier did so and smiled when he saw William's image appear on the display. “Aunt Scarlett asked me to test you, and you passed. You are to be commended for your loyalty to her,” William said.

“Thank you for the compliment, Your Highness,” the soldier said. “You may enter, sir.” William nodded at the soldier before making his way into the church.

 

 

Inside, William and Phineas took their positions at the altar as the Royal Anthem of Cinnabar began. Then, William's groomsmen took their positions behind Phineas. Next, the Royal Anthem of Enchancia began to play. Following that, Scarlett took her position at the altar.

She shot an approving look at William. Then, the bridesmaids entered one by one and took their place behind Scarlett. William took a deep breath, for only one person remained to make her entrance.

 


	4. Book One*Chapter Three

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

Outside the church as her bridesmaids entered, Sofia saw King Roland walk up to her. “Father, I'm nervous,” Sofia said. “Perhaps even more so than when Mom married you and brought me to the castle to live with her for the first time.”

 

“Sofia, it's perfectly natural for you to be nervous like this,” Roland said. “After all, you're getting married. The decision to get married is amongst the most difficult decisions one can make in their life.”

“I know that, Father,” Sofia said. “However, the _decision_ was not a difficult one to make as far as I was concerned. William is an amazing man.”

 

 

“No, the nervousness is because I am worried that the A.I.C. may try to do something to sabotage the ceremony. After all, if I don't get married, my Key power will not be strong enough to help defeat them,” Sofia continued.

“Don't be worried,” Roland said. “Your friends in the Scarlett Army will make sure that nothing will happen. So, just enjoy your big day.” Roland leaned in to kiss Sofia on the forehead, then folded Sofia's veil over her face. “It's time,” Roland said.

Sofia smiled under her veil as the doors into the church opened. The audience stood from their seats as Roland led Sofia down the aisle.

 

 

 

“She's beautiful,” Phineas said. “You're one lucky man, William.” William sighed as he looked at Sofia's veil-covered face, then smiled back at Phineas. “That I am, Phineas,” William said. “That I am.”

Sofia smiled at William as she continued to walk down to the altar. Roland put Sofia's hand in William's, then moved to sit down next to Miranda. The priest then gestured for everyone to be seated. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join William III, Prince of Cinnabar and Sofia I, Princess of Enchancia, in the bonds of matrimony,” the priest began.

 

 

“No vows that people can make are as sacred or inviolable as those of marriage. They are meant to combine two as one for all of eternity,” the priest continued. “With that being said, the happy couple have prepared their own vows.”

 

William turned back to Phineas, who handed William an _Ambassador_ data pad. “In preparing for this ceremony, I looked for some words that I felt could reflect the love, honor and respect I feel for you, Sofia,” William said before tapping a few keys on the pad. A poem appeared on the screen.

“I found a poem entitled 'Will I Think of You?,' which was written on my adopted homeworld by a now-deceased poet/actor named Leonard Nimoy. With your kind indulgence, I shall read it for you,” William continued. He then cleared his throat and began to read.

 

_Will I Think of You?_

 

_Only_

_When I die,_

_And realize that I am born again_

 

_For dying is a beginning_

_And I have died thousands of times_

_Sometimes several times a day_

 

 

_I am learning that from each death_

_Comes a new vision of life_

_A new sense of the miracle of being and creation_

 

_For fear is worse than dying_

_Fear prevents discovery_

_And destroys the creative flow of god-man's soul_

 

 

_And when I let my old self, hardened and rigid, die,_

_I am reborn, vital, open and fresh_

 

_And this discovery, this victory over the fear of death_

_Came when I thought I was dead and found you_

 

 

_So, each time when I arise_

_Out of the ashes of my fear_

_I will gratefully think of you._

 

 

 

William handed the data pad back to Phineas, then turned back to face Sofia. “That poem expresses better than any other collection of words that has existed or that will ever exist my feelings for you, Sofia,” William said.

“I thought that I would never find the kind of happiness I have with you right now. But, when I met you, I realized that my old, pragmatic self had fallen away and was replaced by a young, vital life force that was ready to truly live life. I owe you all that I am a thousand times over,” William said. “I love you, Sofia the First, and I always will.”

 

 

 

Sofia smiled before she put a white lace-gloved hand on William's cheek. “I had known love before I met you, but only through second-hand experience,” Sofia said. “However, when I finally met you and got to know you, I knew that you were going to be the man with whom I would spend the rest of my life.”

“You have proved to be as strong and loyal as any man I could ever have hoped to know. I promise to give you all that I am for the rest of my natural-born life,” Sofia said.

 

 

“May I have the rings, please?” the priest said. Phineas handed William a small gold ring, while Scarlett handed Sofia a silver ring of the exact size and circumference. “William, as you place the ring on Sofia's finger, please repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.'”

William took the ring and placed the ring on Sofia's finger and repeated: “With this ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.”

 

 

Sofia then took the ring in her hand and placed it on William's finger. The priest, satisfied with the exchange, then declared, “Prince William of Cinnabar, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, under the authority vested in me by the laws and traditions of the Realm, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

 

William lifted Sofia's veil, revealing her face—tear-streaks starting to mar the carefully applied makeup. “I love you, Sofia my wife,” William said. “And I love you, William my husband,” Sofia said.

It was then that William and Sofia shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The gathered audience stood and applauded the successful completion of the wedding ceremony.

  
  


 


	5. Book One*Chapter Four

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

In the ballroom of Enchancia Royal Castle, William and Sofia sat at the head table and watched as the royal chef and four of his helpers brought a huge cake into the hall. “As my offering to the happy couple, I have created this cake using only the finest ingredients from both Enchancia and Cinnabar,” the chef began. “This is to represent the two proud kingdoms that have been brought together on this day.”

The gathered revelers cheered as William and Sofia stepped down from the head table to inspect the cake. “I hope it meets with your approval, Your Highnesses,” the chef finished. William looked to Sofia for her judgment. “I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Sofia said. “Only one way to find out,” William said. “Follow my lead.”

 

 

William picked up the knife and gestured for Sofia to put her hand on his wrist as he cut a small wedge-shaped piece off of the cake. Then, William used the flat edge of the knife to put the piece on a small plate.

William then took the slice off the plate and smashed it into Sofia's face. The gathered audience gasped, so Scarlett stood up and said, “Do not be alarmed, everyone. This is a marital custom on Prince William's adopted homeworld. It allows the bride and groom to relieve the pressure placed on them in the time leading up to the ceremony.”  
  


 

Sofia reciprocated and smashed a small slice of cake into William's face. The chef had a concerned look on his face, but it soon evaporated when William and Sofia licked at the cake on their faces and found that they liked it. “Well done,” William said.

The chef let out a sigh of relief before gesturing for his helpers to cut up the cake for distribution to the revelers in the audience. Phineas and Scarlett made their way to where William and Sofia stood, glasses of champagne in their hands.

 

 

“May I have everyone's attention, please?” Phineas said. The ballroom fell silent. Phineas then turned to William and Sofia. “As the best man, the responsibility of leading everyone in a toast in honor of our lucky couple falls on me,” he began. “But, first, please allow me to say a few words.”

“Nearly everyone here serves with Prince William and Princess Sofia on board the _Ambassador_. They know what it is like, traveling from world to world in an effort to save the multiverse from the Army of Inter-universal Chaos. But, for those not of the _Ambassador_ 's crew, let me tell you this: while we miss our families and friends back home, we have a new family aboard the _Ambassador_ ,” Phineas said. “All thanks to William and Sofia.”

 

“So, let's raise a glass,” Scarlett said. “To William and Sofia. May they have many long, healthy and happy years together.” “To William and Sofia!” They then took sips from their glasses.

 

 

A few hours later, everyone gathered outside to send William and Sofia off on their working honeymoon. “Mal, you have command while we're gone,” William said before reaching under the bottom of Sofia's gown and withdrawing her garter. “Men, get ready!”

The male attendees stepped forward as William turned his back and tossed the garter over his shoulder. Phineas caught the garter just before it hit the ground.

 

William looked at Sofia. “How funny would it be to have Isabella catch that?” William said, referring to the bouquet in her hands. “Only one way to find out,” Sofia said.

Sofia turned her back to the crowd. “Ladies?” she said. The women came forward. Sofia took a deep breath and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Lo and behold, it was indeed Isabella who caught the bouquet.

 

 

Sofia laughed as William tapped the control to open the embarkation hatch on _Gavan's Glory_. “Mal, meet us way down yonder in New Orleans!” William said before the hatch slid closed.

A few moments later, _Gavan's Glory_ soared into the Enchancian night sky and moments later disappeared from sight.

 

 

 

In the cockpit, William turned in his pilot's seat to look at Sofia. “Ready, hun?” William asked. “Yeah,” Sofia said. “Computer, set deviator for the Unaligned World of NCIS, ¼ power,” William said.

“ _Acknowledged,_ ” the voice of _Gavan's Glory_ 's computer said. “ _Under requested settings, this vessel will arrive at its destination in seven hours._ ”

 

“Understood. Execute,” William said. _Gavan's Glory_ sailed into a dimensional fold. “We've got some time on our hands, William,” Sofia said, a seductive look on her face. “I love how you're thinking,” William said as he followed Sofia into the rear compartment.

  
  


 


	6. Book Two*Chapter One

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER ONE_

 

_Unaligned World of NCIS_

_Naval Criminal Investigative Service Field Office_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

_Several Hours Earlier_

 

 

NCIS Supervisory Special Agent William Raymer put a small device on his desk and tapped a control. A red light appeared on the device, letting Bill know that he could begin speaking.

“Prince William, I am Supervisory Special Agent William Raymer, Naval Criminal Investigative Service and member of Scarlett's Army,” Bill began. “I am sorry that I cannot be at your wedding today, as there are important matters that I must attend to in my own world. However, I have sent along a present that Scarlett should be handing to you right now.”

 

 

Bill paused for a moment, sure that the person he was recording the message for would be confused by the meaning of his present, so he added: “To protect you from all that your new life together can throw at you.”

A voice from another room called out, “ _S.S.A. Raymer, we're getting a signal from D.C. It's Director Vance._ ” Bill turned back to the camera and shrugged his shoulders. “Gotta go. See you when I see you,” he said before tapping the control to shut off the camera.

 

 

 

Bill made his way to the front room, where his team stood and waited. “Put him through,” Bill said. The image of NCIS Director Leon Vance appeared on the display near where Bill stood. “ _S.S.A. Raymer, how is the reconstruction coming along down there?_ ” Vance said. “It's going well, Director,” Bill said. “We should be ship-shape by the time King and his team are back from their leave.”

“ _I presume you heard about Ziva,_ ” Vance said. Bill bowed his head. He had heard that a few days before, Ziva David—a former teammate of his back when he worked in Washington—had been killed in an attack on the farmhouse she was staying in back in Israel.

 

“Yeah, I did, sir,” Bill said. “Ziva was one in a million. I sure hope you got the bastard who did it.”

“ _We did indeed, Probie,_ ” a voice from out of camera view said. Bill smiled as the face of his former boss, Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, crossed into view of the cameras.

 

 

“Who was it?” Bill said. “ _I presume you remember Trent Kort,_ ” Gibbs said. “Oh, yeah. I remember that son-of-a-bitch,” Bill said. “Sure wish I could have put a bullet in him myself.”

“ _Well, Probie, DiNozzo beat you to it,_ ” Gibbs said. “Where is Tony, anyway?” Bill said. “Shouldn't he be with you and the Director?“

 

“ _Agent DiNozzo has resigned from NCIS_ ,” Vance said. “Why?” Bill said. “ _He wanted to take care of his and Ziva's daughter,_ ” Gibbs said.

Bill's jaw dropped. “Boss, when I was on the _Leviathan_ with you guys, I got a completely different vibe from Tony and Ziva,” he said. “When were they together?”

 

“ _As a result of the Harper Dearing case,_ ” Gibbs said. Bill nodded, remembering that Tony and Ziva were trapped in an elevator for several hours in the aftermath of the bombing that Harper Dearing had set up on the NCIS headquarters on the Washington Navy Yard.

“I see, Boss,” Bill said. “ _William, just keep on taking care of things down there until S.S.A. Pride and his team are back on duty,_ ” Vance said.

 

“Will do, sir,” Bill said. Vance drew his hand across his throat. Moments later, the channel with D.C. was severed.

 

 

Several hours later, William woke up in the living compartment on _Gavan's Glory_ to find that Sofia was in the washroom getting ready to take a shower. William got out of bed and made his way to Sofia. “I could get used to this,” William said.

“Used to what?” Sofia asked. “Waking up like this, next to the most beautiful woman in any of the worlds,” William said. “You were amazing last night.”

“You too,” Sofia said before kissing William on the lips. “Let's wash up and get ready. We should be arriving in the Unaligned World of NCIS any moment now.” William followed Sofia into the sonic shower.

 

Ten minutes later, William and Sofia were back in the cockpit as _Gavan's Glory_ exited the dimensional fold and angled for a landing on Earth. A new mission had begun.

  
  


 


	7. Book Two*Chapter Two

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,170, Princess Consort Mal recording._

_The_ Ambassador _has been in the Unaligned World of NCIS for three days now with no indication of the A.I.C.'s intentions. With the exception of The Doctor's reversion to his War Doctor form, no significant events have occurred to enter into this log._

 

 

William and Sofia walked into a bar in New Orleans' French Quarter and smiled at the atmosphere they saw. “This looks like a fun place to spend the night,” Sofia said. “I'd say so,” William said before walking up to the bar, where the manager was serving. “What'll it be?” he said.

“Two Long Island Iced Teas, please,” William said. “Comin' right up,” the manager said. A few moments later, the manager pushed two tall glasses up to William. “That'll be $10.99,” the manager said.

 

 

William pulled a $20 bill out of his wallet and handed it to the manager. “Keep the change,” William said. “Thank you,” the manager said before he moved off to attend to the other customers at the bar. William and Sofia picked up their glasses, clinked them together, then took a drink.

 

“Not bad at all,” William said. A voice from behind them responded, “This is the best bar in New Orleans. Couldn't you muster up a better review than 'Not bad at all?'”

 

 

William and Sofia turned around to see S.S.A. Raymer. “Bill!” William said. “I got your gift. We're wearing them right now.”

At that, William and Sofia revealed that they were indeed wearing the bulletproof vests that Bill had sent them. “I was hoping that you were,” Bill said as another man William recognized approached them.

 

“These are the two newlyweds you were tellin' me about, Bill?” he said. “Yeah, King,” Bill said. “William and Sofia Warner, this is Dwayne Pride, the owner of this fine establishment.”

William, then Sofia, shook Pride's hand. “It's an honor to meet the NCIS agent who saved that bridge recently,” William said. “We saw the story on ZNN,” Sofia said.

 

 

“Yeah, but there was a price to pay,” Pride said. “My entire team and I got placed on administrative leave pending the DHS investigation.” “I'm sure that you'll be cleared,” Sofia said. “We need a lot more people like you defending this fine country.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Sofia,” Pride said. A voice from the bandstand caught Pride's attention. “Hey, King! Our piano player and singer need to take a break!” the drummer called out.

 

Pride shook his head, but William and Sofia smiled. “We can take over,” William said. Pride looked at William and Sofia, then smiled. “If you think you can do it, then let me introduce you,” he said before leading William and Sofia to the bandstand.

As William and Sofia got settled at their positions, Bill turned to Pride. “Gotta head back to the office,” Bill said. “Just keep my seat warm,” Pride said before hugging Bill. As Bill walked up to the exit of the bar, he saluted William and Sofia. William and Sofia nodded before Bill left.

 

 

Back at the NCIS field office, Bill got a note on his computer: “ _Director Vance wanted you to know: Remember Rule 45. Watch your six, Probie.--Gibbs._ ”

“Oh, my god,” Bill said. He reached into the drawer of his desk and withdrew a Scarlett Army communicator. “S.S.A. William Raymer to _Ambassador_. S.S.A. William Raymer to _Ambassador_. Come in please,” Bill said.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Ferb Fletcher was at OPS when he saw the notation on his panel. “Lady Mal, we have an incoming signal on the Scarlett Army emergency channel,” he said. “Put it through, Ferb,” Mal said.

“ _S.S.A. William Raymer to_ Ambassador _. S.S.A. William Raymer to_ Ambassador _. Come in please._ ” “This is Princess Consort Mal in forward command of the _Ambassador_ ,” Mal said. “We read you, S.S.A. Raymer.”

 

“ _Princess Consort, I have urgent information regarding the possible motivation for the A.I.C. to attack this world!_ ” Bill said. “Prepare for transport to the _Ambassador_ , S.S.A. Raymer!” Mal said. “Bridge to Transporter Room 3. Ms. Russo, lock on to S.S.A. Raymer's communicator and beam him aboard immediately!”

“ _Will do, Mal,_ ” Alex Russo said from the transporter room.

 

 

 

Half an hour later, William and Sofia had just turned things back over to the bar's resident singer and piano player when a fanfare sounded from their Mobilates. William and Sofia ducked into a nearby service closet. “Prince William. Go ahead,” William said.

“ _This is Mal. We have S.S.A. Raymer aboard. He needs to speak to you at once!_ ” Mal said. “Have Alex beam us up,” William said. “ _Acknowledged. Stand by,_ ” Mal said. Moments later, William and Sofia dissolved in the _Ambassador_ 's transporter beam.

 

 

 

In the _Ambassador_ 's Observation Lounge, Bill was looking out of the viewports as William and Sofia walked into the room. “What's wrong?” William said as he invited Bill to sit down.

“I got a message from Agent Gibbs. It said, 'Remember Rule 45,'” Bill said. “'Clean up the mess that you make,'” William said. “What mess could Agent Gibbs be referring to?”

“I can only think of one,” Bill said. “The Cicada case.” Sofia was confused, so William explained: “When Bill was a probationary agent, he and Agent Gibbs' team were involved in an undercover operation aboard a prototype Navy destroyer named the _Leviathan_.”

 

 

William walked over to the viewports as he continued: “The _Leviathan_ was the testbed for a classified EMP weapon code-named 'Mjöllnir.' The Mjöllnir was targeted by a terrorist organization known only as 'Cicada.'”

“Cicada was revealed to be led by a rogue CIA agent named Eden Mills, but Bill was able to remove Mills' threat,” William finished. “You think the remnants of the Cicada organization want to take revenge on you for killing their leader?”

“Worse that that,” Bill said. “I suspect that the _Leviathan_ incident was merely the prologue to an all-out A.I.C. attack on this world.”

 

“Prince William to Bridge. Take the ship to Tactical Alert,” William said. “ _Acknowledged, Your Highness. Tactical Alert,_ ” Mal said. William then turned back to Bill. “I believe you, Bill,” William said. “What do you suggest we do?”

“We need to get everyone together,” Bill said. “Agent Gibbs, Agent Callen, Agent Pride...even Commander McGarrett, if we can get a hold of him.”

William nodded. “Agreed,” he said. “We _do_ need all the help we can get.”

  
  


 


	8. Book Two*Chapter Three

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

_Ship's Log, Supplemental, Prince William recording._

 

_Thanks to the assistance of Scarlett Army member and NCIS Supervisory Special Agent William Raymer, we now know what the A.I.C. is planning: an all-out assault in retaliation for Raymer's part in defeating Cicada, a terrorist organization that has been revealed to be another operational alias for the A.I.C._

_As we speak, our backup is being summoned from Washington, Los Angeles and even Honolulu in order to combat this most grave threat._

 

 

_Naval Criminal Investigative Service_

_Office of Special Projects Command Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Several Hours Later_

 

 

NCIS Special Agents G. Callen, Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye walked into their office to find LAPD Liaison Officer Marty Deeks already seated at his desk and going over paperwork.

“Where's Deeks, and what did you do with him?” Sam said. “Ha ha. Very funny,” Deeks said. “I've changed a lot thanks to Kensi.”

 

Before either Callen or Sam could respond, a loud piercing whistle silenced all conversation in the office. They looked up to see Eric Beale, their resident tech guru. “Hetty wants all four of you in the control room _now_ ,” he said.

 

 

Henrietta Lange, or “Hetty” for short, looked at Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks as they walked into the control room. “Put Director Vance through,” Hetty told Eric. Eric nodded, then tapped a few buttons at the keyboard he sat at.

Director Vance appeared on the huge display screen that dominated one wall of the room. “ _Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, Agent Blye, I need you to travel to New Orleans immediately,_ ” Vance said. “May we ask why, Director?” Callen said.

 

 

“ _As you may or may not remember, a few years ago, a terrorist organization known as 'Cicada' attempted to steal a prototype electromagnetic pulse weapon from a Navy destroyer,_ ” Vance began. “I remember hearing about that case on the news,” Sam said. “Agent Gibbs and his team took out Cicada's leader.”

“ _Well, Cicada somehow survived,_ ” Vance said. “ _It is planning something in New Orleans...something big_. _S.S.A. Raymer, the acting head of our New Orleans office, suspects that Cicada may target him directly for his killing Eden Mills, the head of Cicada._ ”

“We're on our way, Director,” Kensi said. “ _Detective Deeks, I have spoken directly with Chief Beck,_ ” Vance said. “ _He has agreed to lend you to us in order to travel to New Orleans. Pack your gear as well._ ”

 

“Got you, Director,” Deeks said. “ _There's a C-130 fueling up at Camp Pendelton as we speak. It will be wheels up in four hours. Good luck,_ ” Vance said.

“Thank you, sir,” Callen said. Vance drew his hand across his throat, a signal for another agent to close the channel from Washington.

 

 

 

 

_Governor's Criminal Task Force (a/k/a “Five-0”) Headquarters_

_Honolulu, Oahu Island, Hawaii_

 

 

Detective Sergeant Danny Williams (a/k/a Danno) walked into the command room as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly were looking up from the display built into the table they stood at.

“Governor Denning has placed us on detached duty to NCIS,” McGarrett said. “Why?” Danno said. “What do you know of a criminal organization known as Cicada?” Chin-Ho said.

 

 

“I heard a few things about them when I was on the mainland with you, Chin-Ho, helping NCIS' agents in L.A.,” Danno said.

“Well, NCIS Director Vance sent an urgent call for assistance to the Governor,” McGarrett said. “We're to get to New Orleans as soon as we can.”

 

 

“Why New Orleans?” Chin-Ho said. “Director Vance believes that the remnants of Cicada are taking aim at New Orleans and the acting head of the NCIS office there,” McGarrett said.

McGarrett called up a file on the table-mounted display. “Supervisory Special Agent William Raymer, serving as temporary head of the New Orleans NCIS field office while S.S.A. Dwayne Pride and his entire team are on administrative leave,” McGarrett said. “As a probationary agent, Raymer killed the head of the Cicada organization—a rogue CIA agent named Eden Mills—during a shootout aboard a prototype Navy destroyer.”

“And Director Vance believes that S.S.A. Raymer himself is the target of Cicada?” Chin-Ho said. “That's what the Governor told me,” McGarrett said. “Chin-Ho, contact Kono. Tell her what's going on and have her meet us at Pearl Harbor as soon as she can.”

 

 

 

Back aboard the _Ambassador_ , William, Sofia and the other Rangers were joined by S.S.A. Raymer. “My team has notified me that Agents Gibbs and Callen and their teams are en route to New Orleans as we speak. Commander McGarrett and the Five-0 Task Force should be wheels up within the hour,” Bill said. “In addition, given the severity of the situation, King and his team have been reinstated to duty on a probationary basis.”

“That's good,” William said. “We need all the help we can get in this situation,” Sofia said. “Bill, do you want to remain aboard the _Ambassador_ for the duration of this mission? We can protect you, you know.”

 

“Thanks for the offer, Sofia, but I do not intend to hide,” Bill said. “After all, I have the finest student Queen Scarlett ever taught helping to protect me.”

“Oh, yeah? Who?” Sofia said. William slapped Sofia on the back of the head, a gesture Bill could not help but smile at. “Oh, right. Me,” Sofia said.

 

 

“All right, everyone,” William said. “We need to keep our eyes and ears open down there. Watch your backs. Dismissed.”

The Rangers and Bill stood from their chairs and left the Observation Lounge.

  
  


 


	9. Book Two*Chapter Four

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER FOUR_

 

The next morning, William and Sofia walked up to the front door of the New Orleans NCIS field office. “William, what if those NCIS agents or Five-0 people don't believe us?” Sofia asked. “Bill promised that he would try to get them to understand our situation,” William said.

William knocked on the door. The voice of Dwayne Pride sounded from the other side of the huge green door. “ _Come in,_ ” he said.

 

 

William pushed the door open to reveal Bill, Gibbs, Pride, Callen and their teams. Commander McGarrett and his people were nowhere to be found. “Commander McGarrett should be landing any moment now. Agents LaSalle and Bishop are waiting to pick them up,” Gibbs said to Bill.

“Thanks for the update, Boss,” Bill said. Finally, Bill noticed William and Sofia. “William, Sofia, good. You made it,” Bill said before hugging William and Sofia. “William, Sofia, I presume you remember Agent Pride,” Bill said.

“I do indeed,” William said before shaking King's hand. “How ya doin', brother?” William said. “Doin' well,” King said.

 

 

“William, Bill told us all about what is going on,” Gibbs said. “You have our full support.” “Thank you, Agent Gibbs,” William said. “I told Christopher to bring Commander McGarrett and his people up to speed on what's going on, so he'll be ready to pitch in when he gets here,” King said.

 

“Thanks, King,” William said. “Now, as I am sure S.S.A. Raymer here has informed you all, the Cicada organization is actually one of many aliases of a group known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. This group is threatening to either destroy or subjugate the multiple dimensions that exist. We two are from one of those worlds.”

 

 

Sofia turned to a nearby monitor and asked for one of Bill's team members to put something on a monitor. “This is footage of some of the previous encounters we've had with the A.I.C.,” she said. “We require a few entities from each of thirty worlds to combine with their counterparts to create the one force that could destroy the A.I.C. once and for all.”

Sofia gestured to Pride and his team. “S.S.A. Pride, Special Agents LaSalle, Brody and Percy and their support team—Dr. Loretta Wade, Sebastian Lund and Patton Plame—are the Key components from this world,” Sofia said.

“That is why we have gathered Agents Gibbs and Callen, Commander McGarrett and their teams to help protect King and his people until they can make it aboard the _Ambassador_ to fulfill their duty,” William said.

 

 

“We'll do it,” Gibbs said. “All the help we can provide is yours.” “Excellent,” William said. “When Commander McGarrett and his people show up, we'll prepare a strategy to ensure that the A.I.C. will not even get close to King and his people.”

 

 

A few hours later, McGarrett walked in, leading Danno, Chin-Ho and a young Hawaiian woman into the office. “Sam!” McGarrett said before hugging Sam. “Glad you could make it, Steve,” Sam said. “Good to see you two again.”

 

Danno and Chin-Ho smiled at Sam. “Now that everyone's here...” a voice from the front of the room said. McGarrett, Danno, Chin-Ho and the Hawaiian woman looked up at the front of the room, where Agents Gibbs, Callen, Pride and Raymer stood with William.  
  


McGarrett looked up at where William stood. “You must be Prince William,” McGarrett called out. “Agent LaSalle told me what's going on. Five-0's got your back.”

“Thank you, Commander,” William said. “Now that we're all here, we need to put together a plan to ensure that King and his people are free to get aboard the _Ambassador_. It will require a bit of subterfuge, though.” “What do you mean?” Agent Callen asked.

 

 

 

“ _This is a ZNN Breaking News report. I'm Carter Winston in New Orleans,_ ” the reporter began. “ _Despite pleas and demands to the contrary from the people of New Orleans, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service has dismissed Special Agents Dwayne Pride, Christopher LaSalle, Meredith Brody and Sonja Percy for actions committed during the recent incident involving a plot to bomb a local bridge and the investigation of a mole inside the Department of Homeland Security. NCIS Director Leon Vance made the announcement only moments ago._ ”

 

“ _While we at NCIS appreciate the dedication to duty that our now-former agents have shown throughout the years, we cannot excuse the actions that Dwayne Pride and his team have taken,_ ” Vance began. As the report continued, William turned to Pride and his team. “We had to do this to throw the A.I.C. off our track,” William said.

 

The door into the office slid open, revealing the reporter. He pressed a button on his watch, revealing himself to be Sofia in disguise. “How did I do?” Sofia asked. “You were effin' amazing, Sofia!” William said before kissing Sofia.

 

 

The door slid open again, revealing Director Vance, who closed his eyes and, in a gust of red mist, was replaced by Scarlett.

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” Scarlett said. William went over and hugged Scarlett. “Aunt Scarlett, does Director Vance know you imitated him?” William asked.

 

“Yeah,” Scarlett said. “Turns out his secretary, Cynthia, is one of us.” “The Cinnabarian Shadow Guard?” Sofia said. “Exactly,” Scarlett said.

“Alright then,” King said. “Now, since we're technically no longer agents, aren't we gonna need new gear?”

“Way ahead of you, King,” William said. “Prince William to _Ambassador_. Alex, energize.” The _Ambassador_ 's transporter beam deposited four bundles on a nearby table. King picked up the one with his name on it to reveal an _Ambassador_ communicator, phaser sidearm and defensive field projector belt.

 

As King put the belt on and holstered his phaser, LaSalle, Brody and Percy picked up their bundles. “Prince William, we need to be careful while the plan is being put in place,” King said. “That I know, King,” William said. “That I know.”

  
  


 


	10. Book Two*Chapter Five

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

_Personal Log, Special Agent Christopher LaSalle, Mission Date 1,174. Recorded for later transmission to NCIS Director Leon Vance_ _._

 

_King and the rest of us have arrived on the_ Ambassador _safely. The only problem, or so Prince William informs us, is leaving this world that way._

_King, Brody and Sonja have assimilated themselves well on the command staff, while Doc Wade, Sebastian and Patton have started working with their counterparts on the_ Ambassador _'s science and medical teams._

_I gotta tell ya, Director, it's gonna be an interesting ride._

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , Kim Stoppable turned in her chair to face LaSalle, who was seated in the command chair. “Agent LaSalle, I am picking up an incoming message from Agent Gibbs,” she said. “Put it through,” LaSalle said.

On the _Ambassador_ 's viewscreen, Gibbs and Special Agent Eleanor Bishop appeared from the central room of the New Orleans field office. “ _LaSalle, we found them,_ ” Gibbs said. “Where?” LaSalle said. “ _We should not say over an open channel like this one,_ ” Bishop said. “ _We're transmitting the location to the_ Ambassador _right now. Agent Callen's and Commander McGarrett's teams are already on route._ ”

 

“On our way,” LaSalle said. “LaSalle to Prince William. That TARDIS of yours can start getting' ready.” “ _This is The Doctor, Agent LaSalle_ ,” a voice called out. “ _Just send us the coordinates._ ” “Coordinates received, Doctor. Transmitting to the TARDIS now,” Kim said.

 

In the control room of the War Doctor's TARDIS, William and The War Doctor both smiled as the location William requested appeared on a control screen. “William, let's go,” The War Doctor said. William nodded, then threw the control lever forward.

As the TARDIS began to disappear from the _Ambassador_ 's landing bay, William turned to The War Doctor. “Doctor, I would like to thank you for continuing to let us use your TARDIS for this mission,” William said.

 

 

“It is no problem, William,” The War Doctor said. “It just feels good to me to have someone call this form 'Doctor.' After all, I am sure you know of this form's part in the destruction of Gallifrey near the end of the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks.” “Doctor, that was a different time,” William said. “And different times call for different Doctors. I am sure _you_ know that doctors help people in different ways depending on the situation: helping innocent people who are in pain or using destructive means to eliminate the wicked.”

William put a hand on the War Doctor's shoulder. “So, never forget, Doctor: your actions during the Time War may have doomed your people, but they also destroyed the single greatest threat this universe has ever faced...at least until the A.I.C. came along, of course,” William said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

 

 

“Thank you for your wise council, Your Highness,” The War Doctor said. “We are approaching the coordinates transmitted by Agent Gibbs,” Clara Oswald said.

“Thank you, Clara,” The War Doctor said. “William?” “Roger,” William said before returning the central engine control to its original position. “We've completed re-materialization,” Mal said. “Thank you, Mal,” The War Doctor said.

 

“Doctor, stay here and keep the engines hot in case we need to make a quick getaway,” William said as he reached for the exit door control.

“Good luck, William,” The War Doctor said. William opened the door onto a stretch of swampland about 30 miles from New Orleans. William led the Rangers, King, Brody and Percy out of the TARDIS.

 

 

 

Callen and McGarrett stood waiting, their teams behind them. “Prince William, what's our next move?” Callen asked. William pulled his Mobilates out of his holster and activated it. “Commander McGarrett, here's your part to play,” William said.

Notations marked “McGarrett,” “Williams,” “Kelly” and “Kalakaua” appeared at certain points. “Commander McGarrett, Officer Kalakaua, you will be with me in Team One. Princess Sofia and Agents Callen and Hanna will be Team Two. Detective Williams, you will be with Agent Blye and Chad in Team Three. Detective Kelly, you'll be with Detective Deeks and Clara in Team Four.”

 

“And I'll stand with Lennier and Mal in Team Five,” a voice called out. Everyone's heads turned to see The War Doctor, sonic screwdriver in hand. “As you wish, Doctor,” William said. “Let's separate into our teams.”

McGarrett and Kona “Kono” Kalakaua nodded their assent, then moved to join William as the away team reconfigured itself. “All right,” William said. “Here's the plot. Team One will take the frontal approach to the suspected A.I.C. hideout, while Teams Two and Three will make side approaches—Two from the west, Three from the east. Teams Four and Five will come from the rear.”

“We must prevent the A.I.C. action commander from escaping by all means available to us,” Sofia said. “The more we capture now, the fewer we'll have to deal with down the road when it is time to deploy the Grand Key.”

 

 

“What about us?” Brody said. “Well, you three can hold position here and take care of any stragglers,” William said.

“But...” Percy started to say before King interrupted her. “Sonja, I'm sure Prince William appreciates that you want to see some action now that we're members of his crew,” King said. “However, I'm sure _you_ understand that each of us are important to his plan in our assigned positions.”

 

“Sonja, I am sure you will see some action eventually,” William said. “But, for now, I'll need you to remain here.” “I understand,” Sonja said.

“Now that that is taken care of, let's be safe and get the job done,” William said. The teams nodded at each other before departing to their assigned sectors.

  
  


 


	11. Book Two*Chapter Six

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER SIX_

 

As William, McGarrett and Kono approached the front of the suspected A.I.C. safe house, William whispered into his communicator, “Prince William to all teams. Sitrep, please.”

“ _Team Leader, this is Team Two,_ ” Sofia said. “ _We're in position. Standing by for your orders._ ” “ _Team Three reporting,_ ” Chad said. “ _We're waiting for your word._ ” Clara and The Doctor also noted that their teams were ready.

 

 

“Then, let's light this candle,” William said. He took a step forward to kick in the wooden door, but Kono put an arm across William's chest to stop him. “Kono, what's wrong?” William whispered. Kono gestured to a spot only inches from William's position. “Tripwire,” Kono whispered.

William tapped a button on his Mobilates. “All teams, hold your positions and watch for tripwires or other booby traps,” he whispered.

A few moments later, The War Doctor's voice came over William's Mobilates. “ _Team Leader, this is Team Five. I have an idea on how to flush out the A.I.C. forces,_ ” he said. “I'm listening, Doctor,” William said.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, William heard sirens blaring all over the outside of the compound. As A.I.C. soldiers came rushing out of the safehouse, they quickly fell to the ground unconscious. William could sense the electricity emanating from the taser fields that, apparently, served as the exterior security device for this particular A.I.C. compound.

A few minutes later, it was over. However, there was no sign of anyone who remotely looked like a candidate for being an A.I.C. action commander. The other teams reported similar results.

 

 

Far from the A.I.C. compound, a hooded figure came out of a hidden tunnel and looked around. “Going somewhere?” a voice called out. The hooded man turned and saw King, Brody and Sonja, _Ambassador_ phasers at the ready.

The hooded man turned and tried to run away, but King squeezed the trigger on his phaser. A bright orange beam cut through the Louisiana night and struck the hooded man square in the chest. “Prince William, this is King. We got someone back here at the TARDIS landing site that you might want to come and meet,” King said into his communicator.

 

As soon as the five teams returned to the TARDIS landing site, Brody removed the hood from the man's head. William gasped when he saw... “Parker Wyndham?!” William said. “You know this guy?” Sonja said. “We've been after him ever since he escaped from prison in the World of Zenon,” Chad said.

“Prince William to _Ambassador_. Can you send Ensign Kar down here please? It's urgent,” William said into his communicator. Moments later, Zenon resolved from the transporter beam and recoiled at the sight of Parker Wyndham.

“You...” Zenon said angrily before tapping the tip of her right shoe on the hard-packed mud. She then ran towards Wyndham and delivered a swift kick to Wyndham's groin. “I'd say we're done here,” William said with a smile on his face.

 

 

_Ship's Log, supplemental. Prince William recording._

_A flotilla led by the_ Amidala _has arrived to transport Parker Wyndham back to the World of Zenon to be re-incarcerated. The other A.I.C. soldiers we apprehended are being taken to Challenger Base, where they will be treated humanely as prisoners until the end of our mission._

 

_Agents Raymer, Gibbs and Callen and their teams, along with Commander McGarrett and his team, have returned to their respective home bases to resume their normal routines, but they have reassured me that they will be available for assistance going forward if it is required._

 

_In the meantime, we are preparing to leave the Unaligned World of NCIS behind and continuing on our mission._

 

 

 

William smiled as King and his team stepped onto the Bridge of the _Ambassador_. “Prince William, I have been asked to relay a message to you and your crew from Director Vance,” King said. “He said thank you for your assistance in apprehending Parker Wyndham and removing a grave threat to the American people.”

“All in a day's work,” William said. “Chad, prepare to leave orbit. Set the deviator for the Unaligned World of Godzilla.”

 

 

“Course set, William,” Chad said. “King, would you like to give the order?” William said. King nodded.

William stood from the command chair and gestured for King to sit down. As he did, LaSalle, Brody and Percy sat at the other stations on the Bridge. “Mr. Danforth, let's go learn things,” King said. “Yes, sir,” Chad said.

The _Ambassador_ sailed into a dimensional fold as the mission continued.

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVII: “Kaiju Khaos”

 


End file.
